She's My Hero
by Brown-Eyed-Marauderette
Summary: A off shot of my story "A Black and White Story".  This doesn't really fit with the story but the idea has been stuck in my head and I needed to write it out.  You have to read other story for this to make sense.


This is a one shot that I thought belonged with my other story that I'm working on. I felt that while it did belong, it didn't go with the flow of A Black and White Story. This is an idea that popped into my mind and it has been milling around in there for a while so I finally got around to writing it down.

I don't own Harry Potter.

It was September 2nd. Grimmauld Place was oddly silent for it being two in the afternoon. The two eldest children had just left for Hogwarts the past morning. At breakfast that morning Walburga has mused,

"I wonder why we haven't gotten a letter from Horace yet. He's usually very punctual."

Regulus hadn't said anything but his hand nervously twitched under the table. There was a reason why the letter hadn't arrived from Horace Slughorn. The reason why was because a letter had arrived from Minerva McGonagall.

_Regulus had just wandered into the library to look for a new book when he saw the owl tapping on the back window. He silently opened the window and grabbed the letter and he grabbed the letter with the Hogwart's Crest on it. Pulling four sickles from the jar in the kitchen, he paid the owl. _

_The letter was addressed to his mother and father._

_ Mr. and Mrs. Orion Black_

_It was written in a bright red, not the metallic green that was usually associated with the Slytherin house. The red was the exact color that was associated with…Gryffindor._

_Millions of thoughts ran through Regulus's head when he carefully opened the letter._

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. O. Black,_

_I write to you to inform you that both of your children, Ursula Walburga and Sirius Orion, have both been sorted into my House, Gryffindor. They have been placed in the appropriate dormitory and are settling in as we speak. _

_I know that this is a shock, since your family has been in Slytherin for centuries, but I assure you that the Sorting Hat has not been tampered with. There is no option of resorting. May you accept your children in their new House. _

_If you have any concerns, feel free to write to me so I may answer any questions you may have._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

_Regulus stared at the letter in horror. His sister and brother would be disowned, never to be seen again, labeled a Blood Traitor. As panic overtook him, his hands started to shake, wrinkling the paper slightly. _

_Ursula couldn't leave him. She just couldn't. She was the one that never told him to 'man up' like Sirius did. Don't get him wrong, he loved his brother, but there is a special relationship between an older sister and a baby brother. She had protected him from everything. When he was seven and scared of thunderstorms, she let him sleep in her room that entire night. The next morning, she never teased him about it. _

_All those times Sirius got all the attention from their parents, she would be there with just a comforting hand on his shoulder just to tell him that it was okay. Ursula made him feel important. She made him feel protected._

_A surge of magic flew through his fingers and the letter's words began to change. Every trace of Ursula was erased from that letter. Her name disappeared and every 'their' became 'his' and 'children' became 'child'._

_Regulus's eyes darted back and forth and made sure that no one saw what he did before he folded the letter back up and place it back in the envelope. He ran to the entrance hall and placed in on a table near the door before running up to his room, the book he wanted to read long forgotten._

It was six o'clock when Walburga finally found the letter. Her screaming that was probably heard down the block even with all the magical barriers shattered Regulus's eardrums. He heard her stomp up the stairs and she flung his door opened. He winced when the solid oak hit the wall.

The ten year old had always thought that people were over exaggerating when they compared his mother to an vicious dragon. He could very easily see the resemblance now.

"Your idiot brother got sorted into the Mudblood house," She seethed.

Regulus feigned shock, "What?"

"Sirius. Got. Sorted. Into. Gryffindor."

He swallowed hard, "What about Ursula."

His mother seemed to calm slightly, "She's not in that horrid house. I always told her she was more like us than she thought."

Regulus had to hide the smile from his face.

He had succeeded.

For all the times Ursula had stood by him and protected him, he had started repaying her for all she has done. He was protecting her for a change.

Walburga briskly walked out of his room and seconds later he heard the howler being made that would soon be sent to Sirius. He felt a pang in his chest when he thought of his only brother, but he had to be honest with himself.

Sirius may be his idol, but Ursula will always be his hero.


End file.
